main_tc_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic is one of the main protaganists of the series and the fastest character known to it by far. He fights to protect his friends and always stays true to his own ability. He is curretly 7 years old due to an unexplained issue that occured during the Post Purgatory Timeskip. His sister in spirit is Wendy and he is currently in a relationship with Nico Robin, whom was in his soul with him but somehow didn't experience the age change. Sonic is the host of Elyurias, a mysterious deity found inside of his soul that guides him through life and power. Elyurias has contributed to the team much through her host, whom is Sonic. Background Sonic is a dark skinned male with blue hair who comes from a usually unshown family. His mother was watching him up to when he left his house for the dojo that Dee trained in. Sonic grew up not knowing his father, as he was gone before Sonic was born and his mother never talked about him. Sonic was childhood friends with Dee, whom he had grown up with in the dojo, and Ran, whom he had met somewhat later but also grew up in the dojo with. Sonic has immense pride in 2 pendants he wears: One which was unexplained as to what kind of connection he has, and one passed down to him by the Dojo Master. Sonic had a history of either tieing with or being looked down upon by Dee, whom was with the Master from the beginning and when he first met Sonic, looked at him as an outcast. However, soon enough Sonic grew on him and they became rivals as they grew up together, and when Ran joined the dojo he became a good friend very quickly. Sonic's education is debatable, for he stopped going to school during his high school years to travel before running into Dee and Ran again in the Genesis arc. While Sonic's education is somewhat debatable, he has proven to have common sense and average knowledge of most things, as well as enhanced fighting logic (Enhanced after becoming Elyurias' host). Personality Since the Childhood arc, Sonic has been known as an easygoing, overconfident, and fast person. Sometimes his overconfidence leads him to get stuck in sticky situations that have almost cost him his life, but he has always kept his easygoing and childlike nature that made people admire him somewhat. During the Childhood Arc and the Scorpion Battle Arc, Sonic had been shown to have an extreme acknowledgement of Legge's ability, sometimes driving him to become overprotective of his friends fearing they would recieve the same emotional and physical scars he did...assuming they would leave Legge's domain alive. During the Purgatory Arc, Sonic experienced something that changed his life and he became the host of Elyurias, changing his personality somewhat but he maintained his pure and overconfident nature. He is shown to respect Elyurias greatly and has made sure everyone else did the same. Sonic is overprotective of his friends in many situations due to him knowing that the enemies they were going up against were extremely powerful. This can sometimes lead his friends to believe he is looking down on them, despite their knowing he is worried. Appearance In the Genesis Arc, Sonic appeared as an average built man with an average height, wavy blue hair, and dark skin. He has dark eyes that sometimes turn golden as he uses Elyurias' power. He usually wore a blue tanktop under a leather jacket and jogging pants along with fingerless blue gloves during the arc, but changed slightly due to his clothes being tattered from the impacts and fights that occured during the arc. Sonic's appearance mostly stays the same attire wise up to the Warden Arc. During the Scorpion Battle Arc he sports a blue striped headband along with a hoodie and baggy slacks. Dating back to the Childhood arc, he usually wore an average blue hoodie or jacket with jeans and red shoes, modeled after his idol Sonic the Hedgehog. During the Purgatory/Post Warden Arc as he becomes Elyurias' host, Sonic reverts to a high collared grey shirt slightly opened at the torso along with a training belt and baggy slacks with black boots. Sonic has a red mark under his left eye of 3 strikes going down to his cheek, resembling quills. During the Post Purgatory arc, Sonic is usually seen with glowing cracks running down his face above and under his right eye, glowing depending on what kind of energy he is using as he is inside of his soul. They also appear sometimes as he uses Elyurias' energy or certain attacks, such as the Heavenly Sonic Drop he used on the First Purgatory. During the Post Purgatory Timeskip, Sonic is reverted to a child for unexplained reasons, but sports the same high collared gray shirt with baggy pants. He also keeps his strikes, mostly resembling a 7 year old's average size with slight muscle. Category:Modding Category:Infobox templates